


Better Than Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, College, Oneshot, Oralsex, Riverdale Kink Week, Sex, Smut, betty cooper / Jughead Jones - Freeform, blowjob, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, jugheadjones - Freeform, racy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Racy one shot





	Better Than Sex

“Did you mean what you said?” Betty asked her boyfriend with a shy smirk to her lips. “About oral sex being just as good.” Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica has all met up and gone for drinks at the Wyrm. Their intoxicity resulting in loose lips and over sharing. When Jughead has revealed that he enjoyed oral sex just as much as actual sex, some times more, Betty had flushed and Archie had insisted that he really didn’t need to know that. 

“Of course I meant it.” He admitted, grabbing onto her hips as they walked towards her apartment building. “And I don’t just mean receiving.” Jug whispered into her ear as he held her close while waiting for the elevator. 

-

“You don’t have to, Betts.” Jughead said as he looked down at Betty and combed his fingers through the hair at the side of her face. 

“Do you think your the only one who gets pleasure from giving oral?” She spoke in a sultry voice as she lowered his jeans and underwear in one fluid motion, pulling him free and looking up at him through her lashes. “I love the way you feel in my mouth.” And just then she took her time and lowered herself to take him wholly into her mouth until her chin touched his balls and her nose brushed the hairs at his base. 

“Fuck yeah.” Jug said through a shaky breath and held onto her hair a little tighter, fingernails scraping against her scalp causing her to moan as she pulled back with gentle suction. 

“And I love the sounds you make, baby.” She licked her lips and took him in her mouth again, coming back up once he hit the back of her throat and releasing him with an almost-kiss to the head. “And the way you taste.” 

Jughead’s lips where parted slightly and his breath was deep and uneven as he watched her work over him with her hand and mouth. But really, her words alone could of been enough to get him there. 

“I like how heavy you feel in my mouth, Juggie.” Betty told him before she sunk back down, using more tongue this time and a harder suction as her hand followed her mouth as she pulled away from him. She stood and popped the button on her shorts open and slid them down her legs. 

“Your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock, Baby.” He told her as she pulled her sweater over her head. Jug took his cock, sticky with her saliva, in his hand and gave a few slow and hard pumps while raking his eyes up and down her body. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Betty reprimanded him as she rested herself between his legs, placing her hand over his, stilling his movements on his cock. “Looks like you where having fun there, Juggie. Maybe you don’t need my mouth after all?” She teased as she let go of his hand and watched as it returned to pump up and down his shaft. 

Looking at him she reached down with a hand on each of his knees. She held her tongue out toward his cock but to his disappointment, didn’t take him in her mouth. She just put her hand back over his and guided him, making sure he continued to jerk himself against her tongue. 

“Shit.” Jughead whispered as he looked her over. The way she was leaning, she was at the perfect angle for him to reach up with the hand that wasn’t pleasuring himself and cup her breast, palming her firmly and drawing circles around where he knew her nipple was hiding beneath the bra. 

Betty let out a “hmmmmm” of appreciation and took just the tip of his cock in her mouth. She used her tongue cruely against him. Swirling around the head, dipping into the slit and under the little lip going down toward the shaft of him. 

“Betty.” Jug cupped her face and tilted it so she was looking at him. “Don’t make me come.” He warned.

—

“Your pussy feels so tight around my fingers, Betty.” He whispered against her skin as he pumped his middle two fingers into her. “Almost as good as around my cock.” His tongue flicked against the curl of her ear. “And when I’m between your legs, Betts.” His thumb found her clit and he spoke in between licks and kisses to her neck “Eating your pussy.” Kiss “And your about to come.” Lick. “Your thighs tremble” Lick “and it drives me fucking insane.” When he kissed her neck this time he latched on adding teeth and tongue.

When he pulled away he looked down proudly at the purple mark she would be unable to cover up. “Can I have a taste Betty?” Jughead asked, teasing her, his fingers slowing and the touch of his thumb to her clit getting softer and Betty let out a whine of frustration. 

“Please Juggie.”

“Would you like that? Huh?”  
He sat up abruptly, pushing her thigh to the side until it was flat against the mattress and leaned down, using his thumbs to spread her open and his lips latch directly onto her clit. 

Betty let out a sigh of either relief or gratitude as her back arched from the bed, her hips digging in deeper. “I’m gunna come, Jug.” She warned him, reaching forward and cupping one side of his face, the other hand weaving into his hair and pulling him closer. And just like he said, she felt her thighs begin to tremble and she felt her orgasm fast approaching. 

But just as Betty began to feel her climax bubble in her toes, Jughead pulled away, dipping down and sweeping his tongue inside her. “You taste so fucking good Betty.” He told her while he caught his breath, his pointer finger sinking back inside her and curling up. 

Betty clenched her hand around the bedspread with one hand and fisted the other into the pillow behind her head, searching desperately for her release. “Jug. Please.” She reaches down and clutched him by the hair, tugging him up and she leant forwards, their lips meeting in the middle. Jughead groaned into her mouth and pressed his tongue past her lips so she could taste herself on him. “Fuck me, Jug.” She murmured against his lips, pulling him until they looked into each other’s eyes. “Please. I’m so close.” She was pretty much begging at this point. 

“A little more.” Was all she heard before his head dipped back down between her legs. His lips wrapped around her clit all over again, his tongue flicking against it gently. He pushed 2 fingers back inside her and curled them up to that spot that she loves, and he finally dragged her orgasm from her. Her mouth open in a silent moan, her eyes shut tight, her fingers digging into the mattress. 

Jug didn’t even give her chance to catch her breath, draping one leg over his shoulder and thrusting straight into her causing her to let out a rattled breath and a jagged “Juggie”. 

“I love it when you say my name like that, Betty.” He admitted as the movements of his hips got messy, moving himself inside her with long, slow, meaningful thrusts that knocked her breath from her lungs every time he hit a certain spot inside her. Her vision was clouded with little white spots and she didn’t know if it was because she had been squeezing her eyes so tight or if it was due to the pleasure he had just given, and continues to give her. 

Betty felt her boyfriends hand cup her cheek, his thumb brushing her bottom lip, tugging on it slightly, and she took it in her mouth giving it a brief suck and a swipe of her tongue before releasing it, and placing a single kiss to the pad. His lips where back on hers, leaving slow and sensual kisses. She was so caught up, between the kisses and him fucking her just right, she didn’t even notice his hand leave her face and wonder down her chest until his damp thumb was pressed against her clit. 

Her walls fluttered around him and he began to grunt with every thrust, trying his best not to come before her. Betty’s leg that had been perched on his shoulder dropped to his waist and pulled him in closer.  
He felt her nails dig into the skin at the back of her neck and her hips began to buck. He put his forehead to hers and cups her face with his free hand. “Open your eyes, baby. Look at me.” And as she opened her eyes and they bore into his, his quickened his previously cruel torture on her clit. “I love you, Elizabeth. So much.” He told her as she hit her high. 

“Love you too Jug.” She managed to force out, Jughead using every bit of willpower he had to keep thrusting and not to come. 

When she was done, but still in the post orgasmic haze, he slipped out of her and pumped himself hard and fast a couple times. Releasing against her skin and down onto the mattress. She was on the pill but they usually still double up and use condoms, pulling out when they don’t have any to hand.

Jughead fell asleep first, with his front pressed against her back, his arms around her waist, and Betty wasn’t far behind. The next morning the muscles in her left leg would burn from the stretch of having it over Jugheads shoulder, his neck would sting with the scratch of where her fingers clawed at him.


End file.
